


big damn heroes

by healingmirth



Category: Firefly, Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-03
Updated: 2009-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healingmirth/pseuds/healingmirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>set at some indeterminate post-series time for both</p>
    </blockquote>





	big damn heroes

**Author's Note:**

> set at some indeterminate post-series time for both

After. _After_, when he'd said he wanted to go "away" this was not what he'd had in mind. Couldn't have been - he wouldn't have known how to ask for it. Couldn't have imagined that it existed, and then felt silly that anything could surprise him. It was just his luck that this would be the one thing that the Almighty would get right. There wasn't anyone back home left to miss, and at least this way, he wouldn't be reminded of them every day.

Serenity's even a fair replacement for the Impala most days, not that Kaylee lets him touch anything resembling an engine.

The clunk of boots alerts Dean to Mal's approach, and a few moments later, he's greeted with a rough, "Dean." Mal's captainy things never keep him from the bridge for long. Dean doesn't think that Mal believes that River's really supervising. Dean hopes that sometimes, Mal just wants to see him. Mal's hand lands on Dean's shoulder and he squeezes, and his fingers brush Dean's ear when he pulls his hand away. Dean double-checks the autopilot and the alarms before he follows Mal out into the corridor.

When they rut against each other, sweaty and furtive in the quiet hours of what passes for night in space, Mal is solid and permanent under his hands, and he's starting to feel like home. They don't talk about anything in particular, and least of all about people they miss. Mal's been alone a lot longer than Dean has, and he wants to know Mal's secret. He wants to know all of Mal's secrets.

Mal asked him once, what it had been like to win a war. Dean had asked him what it'd been like to lose one, and they'd never spoken of it again.


End file.
